A resistive random access memory (RRAM) is a memory device using a material with a resistance characteristic thereof varied along with external influence. Since the resistance is not changed after power-off, the RRAM is a non-volatile memory.
Presently, the RRAM using a single metal electrode as an oxygen atom absorbing layer has been proved to have a variety of excellent memory characteristics, but such type of memory has a problem of that the first time reset current during a current scaling process is excessive. Moreover, although the problem of excessive first time reset current can be overcome when a metal that is difficult to react with oxide is used in the RRAM, the RRAM using such metal has a problem of that the forming voltage is large.